A rotorcraft may include one or more rotor systems. Examples of rotor systems include main rotor systems and tail rotor systems. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the rotorcraft in flight, and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and to move the rotorcraft in forward flight. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in correspondence to the main rotor system's rotation in order to counter torque created by the main rotor system.